


Something is Wrong

by Inevitable404



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fire mention, Food mention, I might expand, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Remus being Remus, as a treat, ask to tag, but I also might leave this alone, for remus, i suck at summaries, janus ducks out, just a bit, lying, noose mention, sympathetic everyone, they are just sad bois, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404
Summary: Something is wrong in the mindscape - Logan doesn’t know what, but he is going to find out.I.e The others can’t speak for some reason while Janus is nowhere to be found.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Something is Wrong

Something was wrong. That much Logan knew. What was wrong, he couldn't tell. It was if the world was a single degree off of its axis, as if one variable was wrong. It made his skin crawl. 

Something was wrong. There was a fight last night. It could be classified as a normal argument between all of the personages of Thomas, but that would be an understatement. It was about something that Logan was trying not to be too heavily engaged in; feelings. He definitely had them, but he did not consider himself to be the expert of the matter, so he offered his input as necessary. 

There was so much yelling about who was right, who was wrong, but the factor that really made everyone ‘Go off’ was the fact that both Remus and Janus were present. It was unexpected, which certainly put Roman and Virgil on edge. Patton as well, but that was aimed more so at Remus. 

Everyone wanted their own way, as is customary when people have differing opinions, and Janus stormed out after some - objectively, of course - rude statements directed at him. 

Something was wrong. Logan dressed himself and walked to the kitchen, opting to not sink out in order to observe his surroundings to make sure nothing was wrong.

But something was wrong. It tickled his throat and crawled at his skin. Patton was knitting on the floor, piles of blue fabric all around him. He didn't seem to notice Logan walk into the room. Roman was cooking breakfast, the aroma starting to spread all around the mindscape. Virgil was handing Roman ingredients from atop the fridge. Remus was inordinately quiet, tying knots that looked like nooses’ in Pattons’ yarn.

Something was wrong. Noone was speaking. Did they feel as if something was wrong as well? Logan knew that he would need to be subtle about it, knew that he would need to leave the majority of his fears- could they be considered fears? - out as to not worry the occupants of the room.

“I do believe that something is off about today. Nothing serious, of course, but something is a little off.” He said. At least, that was what he tried to say. As he tried to speak the words his throat closed, leaving his mouth agape. Logan cleared his throat, and tried again. Same results. He lightly traced at his throat, as if he could manually force himself to speak. Maybe a different phrase would work.

“Something is wrong.” Logan tried, and found that he could say that with ease. He rubbed his throat feeling confused. He looked around the room to see that everyone else looked as shocked as he was.

Roman appeared to try to say something, but it looked as if he was a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth to no avail.

“Of course there is, Mac-Crook. These idiots cant talk, which would normally be fun, but its stupid when they cant really react to what I’m saying!” Remus whined, mimicking tying the noose around his neck before the yarn fell apart once more. Logan tilted his head, trying to make sense of it all. 

“It isn't much fun when you say bad things, Remus!” Patton pouted, but broke into a grin, “I could say that! This-” He tried to continue, but his words vanished once more. He didn't realize it at first, but his face fell as soon as he noticed that his words were not getting across. 

“This is… certainly odd.” Logan added. He could say that, he noted.

“I don't understand how you guys are- I don't understand why I can talk now, but you’d better try and fix this, Logan.” Virgil called out from atop the fridge. Logan frowned, thinking. 

“Does everyone seem to be affected by this?”

“Deceit isn’t down here yet.” 

“His name is Janus. Just as we stopped referring to you as Anxiety when you supplied us with your name, we should give Janus the same courtesy. Has anyone seen Janus this morning?” Logan asked, only to be met with the shaking of heads. Except for Remus. Remus grinned.

He was saying something, but no words were coming out. Remus froze, and he began to claw at his throat in panic. He kept on trying to speak, but nothing was coming out.

“Are you okay?”

“No! I can’t say-” He tried to say something again, but nothing came out, “but it wont come out Janny told me to tell you that” Remus’ words stopped again, “but I can’t seem to say the lie-”

“Dear Newton- I believe I know what is occuring. Roman, how do you spell your name?”

“Really Obviously Muscular And Nice- R-O-M-A-N. Hey, I can speak again! By Odin's beard, I- The pancakes are burning! Virgil! Come help me please!” Roman cried, the smoke from the charring pancakes starting to rise. Logan smiled slightly.

“Patton, what does adultery mean?”

Patton tried to say something, but was silent. Logan nodded.

“I knew that you secretly knew what that meant you- Never mind that. It seems that we are unable to lie. Which means that we must get Janus and fix this-”

“Or we could find out everyone's secrets- looking at you, Mr. Emo-Nightmare.”

“That would not be a good idea. Lies are there for a reason, and if there were no lies everything would fall apart. Though I like to maintain the truth, it would be a bad idea if-”

“Oh, shut up Logan. Nobody likes you or any of your facts anyway.” Roman said dismissively, before freezing. The words just flowed off the tip of his tongue. He didn't mean that. He half-expected the last part of his sentence to disappear.

But it didn’t. Logan tensed up, hands balling up into fists before going limp. Lies were objective, so that was only Roman’s opinion, only Roman thought that. And he was fine with that. He was fine with not knowing what they actually thought of him - if they thought that he was a joke.

“Patton, am I a joke to you?” Logan found himself asking, and Patton’s eyes widened.

“No” Patton vehemently mouthed, before shaking his head violently, “I mean, not necessarily a joke, but sometimes you’re, uh, you’re a funny guy! Which means that you tell jokes!” 

Virgil eyed the exchange from the kitchen, and stopped putting out the fire in the kitchen.

“Roman, do you trust me? At all?” He asked, voice almost lost in the frantic apologizing of Patton. 

Roman mouthed something, and clutched at his throat. Virgil punched him in the gut before backing out of the kitchen. Remus was cackling, practically rolling on the floor at this point.

“Remus - do you know how gross you are?” Roman sputtered, face red from the fire and anger. Remus laughed some more.

“Of course I do, my brother. But do you know how long the stick up your butt is?”

That’s when everything descended into chaos. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------——————————————————————————

Something was wrong. Janus could feel it. Janus had caused it, after all. He looked over the din and chaos and frowned. They were supposed to come to him when they realized they couldn't maintain the lies that they told daily.

It was just as well, he supposed. Maybe after learning every little lie they told each other - and themselves - they would find more importance in what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHHHHNG


End file.
